The Combination Master
by Shadow Tsunami Dragon Slayer
Summary: A young boy starts his journey to become a Pokemon master but not just any Pokemon master. He will become the very first Combination Master!
1. Chapter 1

The combination master

It was a warm summer morning in the town of pallet. We find ourselves looking at an ordinary house…but inside that house is an extraordinary person. One who is determined to start his journey and that journey starts today. We see the person getting ready for the big day, wearing black pants with green sneakers while on top he wore a dark green t-shirt. Just then he heard a voice calling from downstairs, "Caleb, breakfast is ready!"

"Coming mom!" the now named Caleb said as he ran down the stairs and sat at the table. "Well seems like someone's eager for the day to start." Caleb's mon said as she set a plate, of eggs and toast, down in front of Caleb who smiled and said "Well yeah today is the day I start my Pokémon journey!"

"Is that today? Huh, well hurry up and eat then. You don't want to be late do you?" Caleb's mom said as Caleb finished his food and got up from the table "bye mom, I will see you when I get back from Professor Oak's lab." Caleb said as he walked out the door, then ran down the street all the way to Professor Oak's lab. Panting he reached the door and knocked, "just a second." was heard from inside the building. The door opened as a grey-haired man came out wearing a red shirt and khaki pants while also wearing a lab coat over the outfit. "ah Caleb you're just in time to pick your starter." Professor Oak said as he led Caleb inside the building to a machine that had three spherical objects each one being red on top and white on bottom with a black line going around the middle with the black line forming a circle with a white button in the center. Each one had a different sticker on it to separate it from the others the first being a green leaf, the second being an orange flame, and the third being a blue drop of water. "Each one of these pokeballs holds a different Pokémon. The three you can get here in Kanto are Bulbasaur, Charmander, and Squirtle." With this being said, Professor Oak released the three Pokémon from the confines of the pokeballs.

The first Pokémon was a turquoise four-legged creature with dark turquoise spots all over its body and had a flower bulb on its back. "This Pokémon is Bulbasaur, the Seed Pokémon and the Grass starter of the Kanto region." Professor Oak said as he moved from Bulbasaur to the next Pokémon which was an orange lizard like Pokémon that stood on two legs and the tip of its tail was ablaze. "This Pokémon is Charmander, the Lizard Pokémon and the Fire starter of the Kanto region." Professor Oak said as he moved to the last Pokémon which was a blue turtle that stood on two legs. "This is Squirtle the Tiny Turtle Pokémon and the water starter of the Kanto region. Now do you know which one you will choose Caleb?" Professor Oak asked as Caleb thought over his choices.

He already knew that his dream was to become a Pokémon master but not a regular one… no he wanted to become a Combination Master. What is that? Well it's basically a Pokémon master that uses combination moves that require two or more separate moves to be used together to make a new move. Each of the Kanto starters could learn ten or more different types of moves. Bulbasaur when it reached its final stage of evolution could learn up to eight different types of moves, while Squirtle when it reached its final evolution stage could learn up to eleven different types of moves…but that pales in comparison to Charmander whose final evolution stage could learn up to thirteen different move types.

Finally, Caleb made his decision, "I choose Charmander." Caleb said as he walked over to Charmander, looked it straight in the eyes and said "Charmander I want to be the very first combination master. And I can tell just by looking at you that you are pretty strong but how would you like to be even stronger?" Charmander cocked its head to the side and said in its native tongue **"Char?"**

"Professor oak what moves does Charmander know as of right now?" Caleb asked Professor Oak who took a Pokedex off his desk and pointed it at Charmander. _"this Charmander knows Ember, Scratch, Dragon Pulse, and Metal Claw. Note: It has yet to unlock the egg moves Focus Punch and Air Cutter."_

"Good, so Charmander I can make you a lot stronger by combining the moves you already know, for example once you learn flamethrower we can combine that with dragon pulse to make a dual type move. So, what do you say Charmander would you like to come with me on my combination master journey?" Caleb asked

Charmander thought to itself for a moment before nodding and jumping into Caleb's arms. "Awesome Charmander but I've got another question for you. How would you like a nickname?" Charmander nodded in excitement, after giving it some thought Caleb came up with the perfect name, "Charmander how about Akriloth?" Charmander tried it out before nodding in acceptance. "Now that you've chosen your starter here are five pokeballs, a trainer bag, and the most recently updated Pokedex, now Caleb I know you want to go to the other regions and I will allow it…" at this Caleb's face lit up in excitement, "However I have a few conditions that must be met first before I allow you to go to any other regions.

number one, catch four more Pokémon from the Kanto region.

number two, raise Charmander to its final evolutionary stage by the time you reach the seventh gym.

number three, acquire all eight gym badges of the Kanto region.

number four, document every combination move that you invent,

and number five, get to at least the semifinals of the Indigo League. The first four conditions are mandatory and must be met before meeting me at the Indigo League to determine if the fifth condition be mandatory or not. I want you to understand that I'm doing this to prepare you for the other regions because each league after this one will be a lot tougher then the last and I don't want your dreams to be shot down before they even begin because I would like to see a combination master in action." Professor Oak said

"Ok Professor Oak I accept the conditions but how am I going to document the combination moves?" Caleb asked

"oh that's easy I installed a video recorder into the Pokedex." Professor oak said as he returned Akriloth to his pokeball and handed it to Caleb, "I wish you good luck on your journey Caleb. Now go to your mother and say goodbye." Professor Oak said as Caleb nodded and left the building. _'that boy…I see a bright future for that boy and I know he will accomplish his dream.'_

AN: I finally finished the first chapter of The Combination Master. The next story to be uploaded will be The Justice Slayer

So yeah this is only the first chapter of The Combination Master there will be more just wait I have an awesome plan for this story, I haven't come up with any challenge fics so I'm not posting that at all but I do have a request, I have been looking for a specific fanfiction it was basically a Naruto crossover fanfiction where Naruto was denied training by kakashi and instead was trained by the rage entity, the butcher, from dc comics specifically green lantern. Naruto was trained on planet ysmault and became the avatar for the red light of rage. there were other characters who became avatars like Garra became the avatar for parallax the entity of fear and rock lee became the avatar of ion the entity of will and so on. The reason I'm asking is because it was a great story and I can't remember the name so if anyone could help me with finding the story that would be greatly appreciated.

anyways here is the update schedule for my stories

1: The Justice slayer will be uploaded soon

2\. The Tribeless Warrior will be updated next

3: The Honorary Danian will be updated after The Tribeless Warrior

4: the digital titan of justice will be redone. After looking over it I don't like how it looks and how it flows so it will be redone soon. 


	2. Rest in Peace Stan Lee

Hey guys, I'm still working on the chapters and im going to be doing burst uploads from now when all current chapters being written for each story are done, right now I have three chapters done for three of my current stories and I still have four more chapter for my other four stories to do before I upload them. But that's not why im writing this. I wanted to write this regarding something that just happened yesterday on Monday November 12th 2018.

To a great man who brought to us an entire world, no not a world, a universe…no not even a universe a dimension of heroes, I salute thee. May you rise among the heroes you've created; May your creativity inspire others to rise above and rise among the heroes they've created when the time comes.

May you Rest In Peace Stan Lee. EXCELSIOR!

Everybody, we all knew this day was coming. Death does come for us all in the end. And no matter how much we may miss someone when they're gone or how sad we get when someone dies, we must always live for them, remembering the good times and bad, for without death there can be no life and without life there can be no death. We may not live to the same legacy as Stan Lee but that's not what he would want. He would want us to strive ever upward. EXCELSIOR! So, remember Stan Lee for creating a massive part of the world we live in. For without him we, all of us, even I, wouldn't be writing fanfiction about Marvel characters. and remember to strive ever upwards.

I always wanted to be a writer ever since I was 17 after reading so many books, so I started with fanfiction. And I kid you not my first one I ever did was atrocious, it had no true plot, and it was just a massive crossover that was just a jumbled mess of ideas. but just like Stan Lee did, I strived upwards and became better. Now I've got better writing skills, and I've come up with too many ideas for new fanfiction stories as well as some original stories.

I used to think at the core of comics it was just a picture book with an actual story, it was the same for movies, tv shows and books at the time as well for me. but over time that notion of the core of comics turned into this. Look beyond the core of something and you will find something even greater. I looked at the core of comics and beyond and I found a new world, one where ideas were given form. And even now I'm looking beyond the core of a lot of things and I can see so many concepts, ideas, even threats. For the example of threats part, think of it this way. We don't know if everything we have come to know, and love may be real, or it may not be. Just look at Digimon, you can't tell me you wouldn't be terrified of a giant ice blue striped pelt furred wolf breathing blue fire at you or even looking at a Digimon by the name of Deltamon. Digimon according to .com live in the digital world which came to life due to the first ever computer, the Atanasoff-Berry Computer.

In a fanfiction I once read of season 3 of Digimon (Digimon tamers) Yamaki wanted to destroy the digital world but Takato told him off and said if you destroy the digital world, even if it was possible to destroy the entirety of it you would destroy the human world as well. The two worlds are so closely interlinked that if something happens to the digital world or the Digimon themselves, THIS WORLD will suffer the consequences. In the next chapter it was stated that if Yamaki was able to destroy even 10% of the digital world this world would start to be affected. And if he destroyed 30% the world any and all Internet communications. In short, the statement was this, getting rid of the digital world would send our world 500 years back in time. Also think about it another way, who would be insane to stand up to Digimon or even comic heroes without any powers and even hope to win. It was said by Steve jobs those who are crazy to think they can change the world are the ones who do. Who wouldn't be terrified of Digimon and the abilities they have if they were real. I want to change the world and make it a better place. A lot of the problems from the past are still happening today, and we are not doing much about it. Sure, we are talking and rallying about the problems, but what is that going to do when all else fails. Even now I can say anime is teaching the values we have lost over time. Just look at Pokémon, Ash and Pikachu have been friends since the beginning, Yugioh was teaching the heart of the cards in the original series which was basically just saying believe in yourself. Digimon taught a lot of things as well, one of them being darkness does not equate to evil and it was even said in another fanfiction story by the same author whose story I mentioned above, darkness is coveted by evil, rarely accepted by and even more rarely used for good. We as humans have lost a lot of the values, we were taught years ago, and I honestly believe we are bringing them back, slowly but surely, through Anime. Now that Stan Lee has passed on, it's time we take his motto of EXCELSIOR to a new level. To strive ever upwards. To strive towards a better future. To strive to become better than what we were before. To strive towards a new evolution.

Rest in Peace Stan Lee: December 28, 1922 – November 12th 2018 EXCELSIOR!

The author I have mentioned is known as XInsanityXGuiltechXShadowwindX and the stories I mentioned were his Light and Hazard Dragons and Second Frontier stories. To him I apologize for using your stories as a reference without your permission.


End file.
